convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jianyu
Jianyu is a character from the Street Fighter 'franchise. She made her series debut in ''Champions of the Arena. Canon Jianyu is a minor character from the '''Street Fighter series. She is a former Shadaloo Doll, a group of elite soldiers made up of teenage girls that Shadaloo kidnapped, brainwashed, and experimented on. Eventually, they were rescued during the events of A Shadow Falls, and were allowed to return to their normal lives. Jianyu, however, secretly struggled with latent Psycho Power within her, an affliction caused by both experimentation and her own negative personality. Pre-Convergence Not much is known of Jianyu and Xiayu's whereabouts before Arcade abducted them, but it is assumed that they were trying to return to normalcy after their tenure in Shadaloo. Plot Involvement Champions of the Arena Jianyu was one of the more prominently involved Survivors in the event, making her own distate for Arcade and his game known from the start. She swore never to give in and kill at first, but when Bucky Barnes caused an explosion that eventually led to the death of her twin Xiayu, Jianyu decided to kill him in revenge, a task helped by giving in to Psycho Power and a strange allyship with Tretij Rebenok. He gave her powers a boost, and a reward for reaching a safe zone on day three gave Jianyu control over her powers that could outdo M. Bison himself. Though she decided to kill off those who deliberately tried to kill others like Bucky had, Jianyu spent most of her time in safe zones with Tretij, and eventually Conner Kent when they allied together. However, Tretij was eventually overcome by his Psycho Mantis persona and betrayed her, leading to her rejecting him and the two of them parting ways. She joined Eli and Alice Swayne in exploring Arcade's lair on the final day, where she faced off against robotic clones of Bison, Cammy White, and other Dolls. After hearing a heartfelt message to Alice from a dying Eli, Jianyu realized her own sins and hypocrisy within the game, and reached out to Arcade's AI Cori to help destroy his game for good. Jianyu also was the one to kill Arcade himself, using her power to break him with guilt for what he'd done. Epilogue(s) Champions of the Arena During her five years on the island, Jianyu used the time to mature and master her powers. She was eventually able to retrieve some of Xiayu's remains and give her sister a proper burial. When the rescue team came for them, Jianyu decided she wouldn't go back to her own world due to the target her powers would put on her back, opting to travel the Multiverse with Conner in order to find a proper home. It is further revealed through a conversation between Ingrid and Remy that both the M.E.U. and the Secret Society of Jianyu's home world are looking for her, but she always remains just out of reach. Character Relationships * Xiayu - A character from Street Fighter who also debuted in Champions of the Arena. Jianyu's older sister, Xiayu is someone Jianyu loves and idolizes above all others, and threats to her safety spur Jianyu into fits of panic or rage. It is Xiayu's death that awakens the dormant Psycho Power within Jianyu and starts her on a bloody path for vengeance. * Tretij Rebenok - A character from the Metal Gear franchise that also debuted in Champions of the Arena. Drawn to Jianyu in her grief, Tretij was her ally for a good part of the event, until her breaking down during the fight with Ringmaster led to him being overtaken by Psycho Mantis. Their relationship ended on a bad note, with her rejecting him for betraying her and him sacrificing his lifeforce to Alice Swayne rather than face Jianyu due to his own guilt. * Conner Kent - A character from DC Comics that also debuted in Champions of the Arena. Though at first Jianyu distrusted Conner due to his being on the same team as the two who attempted to kill Xiayu, Bucky and Wally West, Conner and Jianyu soon became allies, with her depending on him when both Xiayu and Tretij were gone. In the end, the two of them decided to go off together, not wanting to part with the other. It is implied by Ingrid that is something were to happen to Conner, Jianyu would lose control of her powers and become a ticking timebomb. Trivia * It is confirmed that Jianyu is not her real name, but we never learn her true one, as in her epilogue she decides to keep the name Bison gave her as a mark of Cain for her actions in Murderworld. * Jianyu is the only Doll whose codename does not match the month she was born in, as she and Xiayu are twins and were both born in September, while Jianyu means October. * It is believed that Jianyu has a form of hydrophobia after the events of Champions of the Arena, as the raging waters are what claimed Xiayu and almost killed Conner in a later fight with Shazam (in his Ringmaster persona). * Originally, Jianyu was meant to become infected with Psycho Power in the third chapter of Champions of the Arena via a Doll's gauntlet that Arcade threw down in the first chapter. However, as Xiayu died earlier on, this was scrapped in favor of the Psycho Power manifesting with Jianyu's own desire for revenge. * Though all Dolls were experimented on by Bison's scientists, others that have appeared in the Convergence Series, such as Xiayu and Noembelu, have not shown any traces of Psycho Power within them as Jianyu herself has. In-universe, Jianyu herself offers a few explanations for this, such as the fact that her own negative personality and emotions led to Psycho Power using her as a host, as it is an energy that feeds off negativity. She also implies that Bison's second-in-command, F.A.N.G, experimented on her more than others due to his obsession with the number two, and Jianyu being the second-born twin. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Champions of the Arena Category:Street Fighter Characters